evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrysocolla (series)
Chrysocolla is a series of platform, third-person shooter, and western spaghetti video games created by Gingo Animation under its Gingo Interactive label. The first game Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent was released exclusively on the Sony PlayStation in 1997; subsequent entries in the series have appeared on multiple platforms. The series also includes comic books and associated merchandise. The games take place in a fictional city called Nitropolis, and feature a young operations western gunfighter agent named Chrysocolla Reed. Many of the games in the series feature a combination of platforming, western, and third-person shooter elements. In 2018, Gingo announced that they are developing remakes of the first three Chrysocolla titles called Chrysocolla Reloaded Trilogy. The trailer was unveiled on April 10, 2018 and the game released on October 12, 2018. In July 2018, Gingo and Illumination announced that a Chrysocolla film, titled Agent Chrysocolla, is in production for a March 20, 2020 release. Games Original PlayStation series (1997–2000) Main articles: Chrysocolla: Part-Time Agent, Chrysocolla 2: Double Agents, Chrysocolla: Operation Breakout, and Chrysocolla: Mega Wars Part-Time Agent was released in 1997 for the PlayStation. Taking place in the year 2962, the game follows a young rookie agent named Chrysocolla Reed, who is sent by the Secret Force Agency (SFA) on a mission against Jet Servo, the leader of an evil organization known as the Shadow Army who plans to terrorize Nitropolis by using a powerful weapon that transforms people into mutated creatures. The game sold well, with a total of 3 million copies being sold worldwide. The game also received favorable reviews from IGN giving the game a 9 out of 10. Double Agents was released in 1998. In the game, Chrysocolla teams up with her sister and sidekick Sam in order to stop the Shadow Army from planning a sinister plot to eliminate Nitropolis by sending the city into the sun. Like its predecessor, it was critically acclaimed. Operation Breakout was released in 1999. In the game, the Shadow Army sends Chrysocolla into another dimension, and Sam chases after the Shadow Army. They later destroy the portals, preventing Chrysocolla and Sam to get back home. Now they have to find all of the portal's parts by collecting colored gems to re-build the portals. In the game, the player has to do a certain number of objectives to achieve the gem in each level. Mega Wars was released in 2000, and it was the last Chrysocolla game to be released on a Sony console and the only game in the series not to be developed by Gingo Interactive, developed instead by Traveller's Tales. This game is also not part of the plot of the series, but is a team-based third-person shooter multiplayer game. With the release of Mega Wars, Gingo Interactive's publishing deal with Sony Computer Entertainment had ended. Chrysocolla's prominent status within the video game community prompted the company to make Chrysocolla a multiplatform series. Multiplatform (2001–08) Coming soon! Decline and hiatus (2009–18) Coming soon! Return (2018–present) Main article: Chrysocolla Reloaded Trilogy Coming soon! Characters Main article: List of Chrysocolla characters Music Main article: Chrysocolla theme Bill Brown composed the Chrysocolla theme for the first three Chrysocolla games. Reception Chrysocolla received criticism for its depiction of violence. Geo explains that "the killings in my video games are exaggerated because I wanted to make a tongue-in-cheek satire on run-of-the-mill westerns. The future was made by violent, uncomplicated men, and it is this strength and simplicity that I try to recapture in my pictures."